


Nowhere But in My Arms

by purple_bird123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Gay Sex, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation, Virgin Keith (Voltron), Virgin Lance (Voltron), Voltron au, more to come! - Freeform, paladins go on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bird123/pseuds/purple_bird123
Summary: Join Lance, Keith and Shiro on a supposed to be a simple camping trip that turns into late night talks, and a kiss or two when stranded in the middle of nowhere.





	1. Chapter 1

"Let's hit the road!" Lance shouted as he ran out of the house pulling a huge blow-up pool floaty behind him.  
Keith groaned as he watched Lance dance around and sing, "I'm on vacation tonight! I'm gonna leave this world behind. I'm on vacation, get ready to lose your mind!"  
"Lance shut the damn door!" Keith barked.  
"Chill." Shiro said placing his hand on Keith's shoulder, "I'll get the door."  
Keith rolled his eyes as got into the car and stuck the key in the ignition. 

Lance tapped on the window, "open the trunk Keith!"  
"Not until that floaty is deflated."  
Lance pouted, "I was actually going to strap it to the roof."  
"SHIRO!" Keith looked at Shiro for help, who just stood there holding up the cables to tie the thing down.  
Keith sank into the chair and cussed and looked at Cosmo who was fast asleep in the back of the car. "I don't want to be seen on the highway with a giant flamingo on the car!"  
Cosmo peeked an eye open and yawned.

"Keith come help," Shiro said opening the back door.  
"No way in hell."  
"If you help we will be able to get there faster. Besides we are an hour late and Pidge is sending me texts non-stop asking where we are." Shiro said sternly as he tossed the cable to Lance.  
"Well we wouldn't be late is someone was able to use their time wisely." Keith snorted looking at Lance. Lance hummed his song as he and Shiro tied the Flamingo down onto the roof. "All right! Doesn't it look fab!" Lance said taking out his phone and taking a photo. "Hey Shiro, take a photo of me and the Flamingo!" Lance said going over and leaned on the car and blew a kiss at it.  
Keith sank as far as the chair would allow him to, he was not going to be in that Instagram post. His phone buzzed as an incoming message from Adam lit up the screen:

Adam: "why are you guys so late? Shiro said you're late. Are you on you're way? We want to go to the beach."

Keith blew the hair from his eyes, great, they can have fun and he suffers sitting in the car with Lance who is a complete annoyance. Hopefully, Shiro can shut him up.

Keith: "we are leaving now. See you in a few hours, so enjoy the beach"

"Get your asses in the car!" Keith barked which made Cosmo look up and yawn again - it's like this dog got no sleep.

Shiro got into the back with Cosmo as Lance took his seat next to Keith.  
"What the hell?" Keith asked looking at Shiro shocked. Why wasn't he next to him? He looked at Lance who was going through his songs on his phone as he plugged it in. "Alright! Time for some good tunes!"  
Keith groaned and started the car, "why Shiro? Why aren't you here?"  
"Lance and Cosmo aren't the best of pals." Shiro said tickling the dog. "Besides, I think you two need to bond some more."  
Keith looked at Lance from the corner of his eye, "you should've sat with Cosmo, I will for sure bite if you do anything stupid."  
Lance smiled, "relax, it's only a few hours. We've been together for a whole night once for that movie marathon."  
Keith groaned, "Shiro!"  
Shiro smiled and put in earplugs and made gestures towards Keith like he couldn't hear him complain.

Looking at Lance again Keith sighed, "fine, if this is how it's going to be, you're allowed to play your stupid playlist only on low."  
Lance smiled, "then get ready for me singing! 'cause this is my favorite song."  
Keith groaned and turned the music up and opened all the windows, Shiro's hair danced in the wind as Keith couldn't stop himself from looking.  
Since when was Shiro's hair such a fascinating thing to look at? It was smooth and well kept. His hair black but had a white -hair birthmark on his bangs which were styled to perfection. His hair really shaped his face in an odd way. God, he was jealous of Adam.  
Biting his lip he looked back onto the road and sighed as Lance started dancing in his seat.  
"A few more fucking hours Keith..."

~getting around dusk~~~

"I'm pretty sure you took a wrong turn," Lance said holding up the map and trying to study it as he kept spinning it around.  
"If you kept the damn map straight maybe you would be able to find the road we are on!" Keith hissed.  
"Don't get your panties in a knot." Lance smiled and unfolded it more as he covered Keith's view of the road.  
"Lance! What the fuck get your arm out of my eyes!"  
"Sorry!" Lance said pulling back.  
"Guys!" Shiro shouted almost practically getting out of his seat.  
"Hey Shiro, glad you're..."  
Before Lance could finish the sentence Keith veered off to the right the car shook and bounced sometimes Keith swore it gained some air time.  
"Woah woah woah!" Lance said dropping the map and holding onto the seat for dear life, "What the hell!"  
"If it wasn't for you're arm!"  
"Keith!" Shiro shouted again as Keith tried to slam on the breaks before the car smashed head-on into a tree that seemed to just come out of nowhere.


	2. Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, Lance and Shiro need to settle in for a long night, since they're lost of hope for ever getting help for the night,

Keith's ears rang as his vision was red. Trying to open his eyes he prayed to whoever was listening that he wouldn't wake up dead.  
The ringing in his ears faded as he heard the tick-tick of the signal light. Of course, that thing was working.  
He heard muffles and tried hard to decipher what it was saying as his eyes felt heavy again and threatened to close any minute.

"Keith!"

Keith's ears finally picked up, "Shiro?" He asked not able to hear his own voice as it sounded as muffled as Shiro's did.

"Keith, can you hear me?" Shiro asked.  
"I..." Keith blinked as a sudden wave of nausea hit as he fell forward and puked his guts out feeling sweat drench the back of his neck before his world went black again.

~~~

"He okay?" Lance's voice rang in Keith's ears.  
"Colour is coming back." Shiro's voice then sounded.  
"Cosmo..." Keith said licking his chapped lips tasting the acid of the vomit still on his lips.  
"She's okay," Shiro said as he helped Keith sit up.  
Keith looked around blinking trying to adjust his blurry vision. "What happened?"  
"You swerved to avoid hitting a deer," Lance said looking concerned. Dried blood stained his face, his nose was red and swollen but it didn't seem broken - or at least Keith hopped. 

Taking a look at Shiro he was amazed at how well he looked compared to Lance. There was a bruise on the right side of his face and you could see where the seatbelt burned into his flesh.

"Keep your eyes open buddy." Shiro's voice called Keith back.  
"I'm trying." Keith sighed looking back up into the man's dark eyes. Man, they were lovely.

"There's no cell reception, and my phone doesn't have enough juice to use data," Lance said shutting down his phone.  
"What about yours Shiro?" Keith asked as Shiro helped him sit up, his grasp on Keith's arms made him want to just fall into his arms and close his eyes and die right there. He would've been a happy man if he did.  
"I haven't had time to look."

Keith looked at him again, this beautiful man took Keith as his first priority. Keith smiled to himself, god Shiro got more handsome by the minute.

"Your phone got smashed." Lance said in a small voice, "we can't turn it on..."

Keith groaned, "forever the giver of bad news aren't you?"  
"Well..."  
"Keith." Shiro snapped which made his heart drop into his stomach - he felt sick again.  
"Lance was just updating you on the situation, no need to get snippy."

Lance bit his bottom lip, "you're right Keith. Sorry for being the bad news." He stood up and stretched, "I'm going to see what we can use to eat, I'm starving." He walked over to the car and pulled out the keys before unlocking the trunk.

Keith groaned, "my head is pounding."  
"Got hit pretty hard," Shiro said looking down at Keith. Keith suddenly felt small in this mans grasp. Shiro was well built, you could tell he had a routine for working out. Keith was slender and well toned due to his running routine.  
"Where are we?" Keith asked looking up at the trees above him as the glow of the moon lit up the area.  
"Don't know. I tried looking for a sign but there's nothing for miles."  
"Wait! You went to look? Where was I?"  
Shiro smiled, "Lance took care of you for a while."

Keith looked at Lance who was pulling everything out of the trunk and trying to organize it all.  
"He was worried about you."  
Keith looked up at Shiro, "he was?"  
Shiro smiled, "we all were."  
Right, nice save Shiro. Keith looked at Lance again. "You think we will get out of this place?"  
Keith could feel Shiro shrugged, "Adam is probably freaking out right now."  
Right Adam...  
Keith sighed, "well let's get back onto the road and wait." He said pushing himself out of Shiro's grasp as his whole world began to spin and he fell sick once again.

"Don't throw up everything in your stomach!" Lance shouted holding up a beer. "We don't want you starving since we are limited on supplies."  
"Well, we are getting out of here soon so it's fine." Keith snapped back and pushed himself to walk towards the road and sat.

~~~~

"Come back," Shiro said walking up to Keith.  
Keith sighed clutching his knees to his chest, "It's 1 am and no one has come. Not a damn fucking car." He threw a stone onto the road. "Where the hell are we Shiro?"  
Shiro sighed and sat down next to Keith and put his arm around his shoulders, "come back get some rest and we can sit here tomorrow."  
Keith looked at the man and admired how calm he looked. Maybe it was his military training, but Keith felt safe and trusted Shiro as he got up with his help.

"Good you're back! Have some beans and if you're tired I adjusted the sleeping bags to be somewhat comfortable in the car. Unless you want to sleep outside." Lance said looking down at the sleeping bag where Cosmo was sound asleep.  
Keith sat down next to the dog and hugged her, "I'm glad you're okay."  
Shiro placed the bean can next to Keith, "cooked not raw."  
Keith smiled and looked at the fire, "thanks Shiro, for everything."  
He smiled and sat down as Lance joined in and drank some water, "yea man, without you we wouldn't have a fire or food."  
Shiro smiled, "guys stop flattering me. Besides I'm positive you guys would be able to survive on your own without me."

Lance and Keith exchanged a look, Lance smiled, "Oh I bet we could."  
Keith laughed, "we wouldn't last five minutes together."  
Lance smiled, "I'd outlive you anyways."  
Keith laughed harder.  
Shiro began to laugh too before Lance caught on.  
Why they were laughing Keith couldn't say but it felt right, as the stress of the crash slowly drifted off Keith's shoulders.


	3. The Flirting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance edges Keith to flirt. But Keith gets more than he bargained for.

"Any luck?" Lance said peering over Shiro's shoulder as he watched Shiro pound away at his phone with this fingers.   
"I swear to god!" He hissed pounding more onto it.  
"Well don't break it!" Lance said snatching it from his hands, "you need to like be nice with it." Lance looked at the phone and put on a smolder, "well hello gorgeous. I know you're gay but hey, maybe this man can transform you."  
"Transform? Lance, we aren't mystical beings." Shiro smirked.  
"Shh!! You're ruining my charm. Sorry about your owner. You know what I can do to turn you on? Because baby, you got my particles going."

Keith groaned, "that is the cheesiest thing anyone has ever said."  
"Well, I don't see you flirting like ever." Lance shot Keith a look.  
"I don't flirt with everything that exists on this planet." Keith shot back.  
"Well come at me then, flirt with me Mr.Romance." Lance said placing his hands on his hips, "pretend I'm the one you dream about."

Keith tried not to let his gaze drift towards Shiro who was watching them in silence.  
"I don't have time for this."  
"We actually have time Keith," Shiro said his voice going lower.  
Keith looked at the man whose eyes were staring right into Keith. Keith felt his stomach twirl, this look! It was...how to describe it.

"Come on Keith! Listen to Shiro and flirt with me." Lance spoke breaking Keith's gaze away from Shiro before looking at Lance who stood there, his arms now crossed.  
Keith took a deep breath and walked over to Lance, and froze. How does one flirt? How does one socialize is really the question he should be asking.  
Lance stared at him, "can't keep a girl waiting."  
"Oh, you're a girl? No wonder you're not packing anything in the pants." Keith stopped, taken back to where in hell that remark came from.  
Lance raised his eyebrows, "oh is someone paying attention to my anatomy?"

Keith held up his hands in defense, "no. I just..."  
"Well, that was actually pretty impressive." Lance smiled, "you bring the kaltenecker's straight to the yard. Well thank you handsome, I would love to show you how much you're actually wrong."  
Keith looked at Shiro who just stood there, his face was covered in shadows, therefore it was hard to see what he was thinking.

Looking back at Lance he didn't know how to continue, or if he should.  
"Well what do you say? Would you like to see how big I really am?"  
Apparently, this role-play or whatever it was, wasn't done yet. "Well I am never wrong so this should be interesting."  
"What do you say, if I'm bigger than 5inches you suck my dick," Lance whispered getting close to him.   
Keith froze, "uh Lance...I think we are good. You can stop."  
"Don't order me around." Lance cooed into Keith's ear.

"Shiro?" Keith asked turning his head around and stepping away from Lance.  
"Continue. Let's see how far you two can actually get." He ordered his voice was that tone again.  
Keith gulped and looked back at Lance, "how much have you had to drink?"  
Lance laughed, "you never ask someone that! What? Are you afraid of seeing another guy junk?"  
Keith stood there dumbfounded. He often caught himself daydreaming about what Shiro looked like in the shower or played in his mind how he imagined Adam and him fucked.  
Was Shiro a top? He definitely seemed like one. Was Adam able to take Shiro's cock all the way? 

"I uh..." Keith stammered. "Not yours!" He finally shouted.  
Lance smiled, "oh so you want to see it?"  
"No! God Lance..." Keith ran his hands through his hair.  
"Okay this isn't fair, you're confusing. Are you afraid to see another guy cock or not?"  
Keith looked at him, "I'm not scared." He hissed, "I'm just not wanting to see yours."  
Lance smirked, "ooh are you gay too?"

Was he? Keith had to think. What made one gay? Yeah, he thought about Shiro and got hot just thinking about him naked...when was the last time he thought of a girl and felt his stomach produce butterflies?

"Yea..." Keith said looking at his shoes not sure if this was the right answer.  
"Awe Shiro! We have three gays!" Lance smiled.   
Keith looked up at Shiro who smiled and walked towards them.  
"I mean." Keith thought, "I just..."  
"No need to explain." Shiro said placing his hand on Keith's shoulder, "when you know, you know."

Looking up into his eyes he felt himself feel utterly small. Why did Shiro make him feel so small? Was this a normal feeling to feel when you liked someone?  
"When did you know?" Keith asked his voice coming out small.  
Shiro thought, "there was just something different between Adam and I. It was tension but not the bad tension. It was just...different. So I took the risk and kissed him. That's when I felt whole."  
Keith looked back up at him and studied his lips, he was envious that Adam could kiss them and not him.

"But I've never kissed a guy....or anyone..." Keith's voice grew to a just audible whisper. Embarrassed because he knows Lance kissed many girls before and he was the only "virgin" here.

Shiro tilted Keith's face up.  
"Shiro..." Keith asked before lips crashed into his.   
His stomach swarmed with butterflies, he felt his head spin and his body relax. Was this the feeling Shiro talked about not too long ago? Was this what feeling whole felt like?

Shiro pulled back, a twinkle was in his eyes.  
"I...." Keith still had to process what happened. Did he really get kissed by Shiro!?


	4. What's Your Sign?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have a bonding moment as they look at the constellations and find out more about each other through the stories of the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some Klance has been requested! I love Klance too so I was happy to see this being asked. Here's some soft Klance which will for sure lead up to as promised M/M/M.  
> hey, we have to get the groundwork first before the exciting things happen <3
> 
> xoxo Purple Bird

Keith stared at the stars as Cosmo curled up next to him snoring. Keith smiled and closed his eyes.  
"Uh Keith..." Lance's voice rang in the silence.  
Keith groaned and kept his eyes closed, "you want to sleep on the ground? By all means, take my spot."  
"No...actually..." 

Keith looked at him, "what?"  
Lance ran his hand through his hair, "It's um...kind of lonely in the car bed...and uh...."  
"Wow, cat got your tongue, that's a first."  
Lance smiled gently, "I wanted to say sorry."

Keith sat up, "sorry?"  
"Yea you know. An apology." He sat down cross-legged right in front of Keith. "If it wasn't for me we wouldn't be stuck in the middle of nowhere...and I'm sorry for pushing you to like, flirt."  
Keith looked at Shiro who was sound asleep. He had to make sure Shiro wasn't the one who made Lance apologize. "Did Shiro put you up to this?"  
"What? No! Keith..." Lance sighed and looked at the ground. "I feel bad...we started off badly at the very beginning of this trip. But hey at least the flamingo floaty you don't have to worry about since it popped in the crash."

Keith looked at the car and sure enough, a pink blob was sitting on the roof. "I'll get you a new one."  
Lance chuckled, "thanks but you don't have to."  
Looking back at Lance. "you can sleep out here. There's room."  
He smiled, "yea?"  
"On one condition."  
Lance looked at Keith, curiosity in his eyes as the fire slowly died down.  
"You don't complain about how uncomfortable it is."  
Lance smiled and held up his hand, "scouts honor."

Keith got up and helped Lance get the bed together on the ground and just in time too as the fire died off.  
"Woah!" Lance spoke as he lay down. "Look at the stars!"  
Keith smiled and looked at them, "pretty awesome eh?"  
"I see the big dipper!" Lance said sticking his arm out and tracing the stars with his fingers.  
"That all you know?" Keith said laying down next to him.

Lance looked at Keith, "wow you're close."  
"Shut the fuck up," Keith smirked and drew out Scorpius. "There, that's my constellation. October 23"  
"Ooh, October baby. What's that mean about your sex life?"  
Keith laughed, "really? That's the first question you ask?"  
"I actually have a cosmopolitan magazine that explains this," Lance said getting up.  
"Where the hell did you get this magazine?"  
"What? Can't I read it? It's actually like very interesting." He said bending over as he dug through the trunk of the car.

Keith was taken back by how Lance's ass was tight in the shorts he was wearing. A fine smooth ass. No wonder the girls threw themselves at him.  
Keith groaned to himself, after the kiss with Shiro he couldn't look at a guy without finding something sexy about them. 

"Here! Okay..." Lance plopped back down. "You have Shiro's phone? We can use the flashlight."  
Keith pulled out the phone and turned the flashlight on, "okay my sex life is, there's something irresistibly hypnotic about a Scorpios that gives me an extraordinary sexual magnetism. I have eyes that peers through your soul and give a sexual grip over someone. It's easy to fall madly in love with me, but it's harder to get me to fall in love with you."  
"Find that hard to believe."  
"Shut it, Lance."  
Lance laughed, "okay continue."  
"I find it hard to be close to other because trust doesn't come easily. Since I'm so reserved the sexual attraction is compelling. It's hard to find out what hides behind my cool self-control that hooks people in."  
"Self-control?"  
"Do you want me to continue?"  
"Fine fine."  
"I give the impression of being emotionally cold. I experience things more intensely than other and is terrified of getting hurt. But I have powerful feelings. My stamina in sex is legendary. It's often said that once you've made love with a Scorpio all the other signs will be second best. Sex for me is something that is taken seriously - a path to the ecstasy. It's vital to release the pent-up emotions I find it so hard to express, for which reason sex is something I need a lot of in my life. I'm fascinated by the emotional dimension of sex and sensual activities. I am open to anything in sex. During sex, I am very aware of everything to touch to hesitation and every drop of sweat. I'm a switch and this type of sex is surreal, exhausting, deep and scary."

Lance smiled "you sure that isn't my zodiac sign for the last part?"  
"Well, what is yours?"  
"Leo, July 28."  
Keith looked up at the stars, "there. See Leo." He traced it.  
"Uh?" Lance squinted.  
"Goddamit Lance." Keith took his hand and traced the constellation out, "there."  
"Ooh!"   
"What?"  
"You took my hand." Lance looked at Keith.

Keith looked back at Lance, his heart skipped a beat. "Uh..."  
Lance smiled, "hey whatever we cool. Now." Looking back at the magazine he read, "Leos are not hard to satisfy. I love attention and I need to be stimulated to feel the pleasure. I'm a good and caring lover. My efforts may seem flawed but it ends up to be splendid. Hmm...Pleasuring a Leo can be exciting to the partner. I shine up and tend to be more attractive and radiating with it."  
"Does it really say that?" Keith asked leaning over.  
"Hey buzz off, you had your turn. Now, sex is a fascinating thing to witness between a Leo and their partner. I can be grateful and caring. When I work on satisfying my partner I expect visual and audible results. I need to be praised and cheered on. Leo's have a big lustful sexual appetite and quick to seduce. I'm not experimental, I have my preferences. Also, a threesome is fine as long as the Leo is the center of it."  
"No!" Keith tarred the magazine from Lance and read it over, "fuck...It's all true."

"I struck a nerve with a threesome?" Lance raised his eyebrows.  
"No. It's just." Keith didn't know why he acted the way he did. His brain must have been damaged during the crash.  
"Hey."  
Keith looked at Lance.  
"Can I like kiss you?"  
Keith looked at him, "what brought that up?"  
"You're eyes peer through my soul and it has a sexual grip on me." Lance sang.

Keith laughed.  
Lance smiled and looked back up at the stars, "I was serious."  
"About?"  
"Kissing you."  
Keith looked at Lance who was still looking up at the stars.  
"Maybe Shiro was onto something you know. I feel different, the tension between you and I. And With girls, I just...I'm never satisfied. Not that I've had sex with them or anything. I just..I didn't feel like that step was going to make me satisfied.  
"Well..." Keith thought, "fine...kiss me."  
Lance looked at Keith, his eyes sparkled in the moonlight as Lance brought himself to Keith's face. His breath was warm and smelt like mint as he brought his lips closer and kissed Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some links in case you're curious about where I got the information.
> 
> http://scorpioland.org/what-is-this-scorpio-sexuality-we-rave-about/  
> https://www.zodiacsignastrology.org/leo/leo-sex-horoscope/  
> https://www.zodiacsignastrology.org/scorpio/scorpio-sex-horoscope/


	5. A Dream (New Chapter!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This had to be a dream right? Keith knows Adam and Shiro are having relationship issues but...Keith couldn't find words, he didn't want to find words because right now, this was heaven. And Shiro and Lance welcomed him right through those gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Longer chapter for my fellow readers! Enjoy, and get ready for some kinky stuff. (wink wink)

Keith stretched as he walked back to the campsite. “Flamingo is now at the side of the road.”

Shiro smiled and looked up from dividing the trail mix for the three of them, “perfect, they will for sure know we’re close by.”

Keith smiled and sat down on the tree stump and looked at Lance who shockingly was still sound asleep. “We kissed last night.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, “look at you. Two kisses in one day. How does one get so lucky?”

“Shiro…I know you kissed me first but…Adam…You guys are so happy together I just feel so dirty.” Keith took the bowl of trail mix and fed some peanuts to Cosmo.

“Relax Keith. Adam and I are well…” Shiro shrugged, “hit a rough spot let’s say.”

Keith looked at Shiro who was now just looking at the ground, “thanks though.” Shiro looked up at Keith.

“For?”

“Being sensible, for caring about my relationship with Adam. I know it was a cheating move but.” Shiro shrugged and got lost in thought. His eyes seemed sad which made Keith’s heart break a little.

“I’m sorry…”

Shiro gave a small smile, “it’s okay Keith. I mean. Sometimes we do stupid things but I wanted to help you out. Anyways, let’s not focus on Adam and I. How was the kiss with Lance?”

Keith shrugged, “I guess it was okay? I mean I just allowed him to kiss me to you know to figure out what I wanted to figure out.”

“And?”

Keith looked at Shiro, his eyes were gentle and ooh…so beautiful. “I think I’m gay.” Keith fed some more nuts to Cosmo and gave a smile. “I like boys.”

“Hey, you two keep it down.” Lance whined as he put his arm on his eyes, “I need some sleep.”

“Well I mean you could sleep the day away and miss going to the water.” Shiro shrugged.

Keith looked at Shiro, a river? When did he have time to wander off and find a body of water?

“Wait! water? Are we going swimming!” Lance stood up quick. “Jeeze…did I get like attacked by a wild animal last night?” He cracked his back, “oh that felt good. Too bad we couldn’t take the flamingo. By the way…where is it?” Lance looked at the car.

“We put it on the side of the road.” Shiro smiled, “Keith’s idea. This way we can enjoy our own little adventure for the time begin. Also, Keith, what happened to my phone? I think I know how to make it work.”

“No luck.” Keith sighed, “I played around with it last night and non-of your apps are opening.

“It’s like aliens are preventing us from reaching home.” Lance smiled and ate the trail mix, “so Shiro. Lead us to the water.”

~~~

“Aah! Nothing like the sun on your face reflecting off the water.” Lance smiled taking in the waters view.

Keith looked around, it was nice but right now he wanted a tub. A warm tub to soak his aching body in.

“Right?” Shiro smiled and took off his shirt.

Keith didn’t want to look but he couldn’t help himself. Man…why was it always stunning to see Shiro without his top? His abs, his pecks…my god…those pecks! His eyes wandered to the black treasure trail that led beneath his pants. This made Keith feel confident with his. If a man like Shiro could make it damn sexy than who the hell needs to wax it?

Lance followed Shiro by taking off his shirt. His tanned body glowed against the sun. He was slim and toned. He was a lot different than Shiro. Unlike Shiro’s treasure trail Lance kept himself clean. No hair to be seen. It too was kind of sexy.

“Woah Shiro!” Lance's jaw dropped, and Keith could feel his face turn ten shades of red. 

  
"Shiro!" Lance smirked and sat back, "I must say, I want a body like that."  
Shiro laughed, "all in due time." Sending a wink to Lance he jumped into the water.   
Keith bit his lip, did he just see Shiro, in all his glory naked! He looked at Lance who was admiring the way the man swam.

  
"Is he..." Keith had to do a double take and looked at Shiro.  
  
"You bet!" Lance said sliding off his pants and boxers. "The last one in has to do a gnarly dare!"

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Keith said standing up. “You already have a head start.”

“Than get moving you, slowpoke!” Lance smiled and ran into the water and disappeared underneath it.

Keith played with the hem of his pants. He wasn’t nervous…okay, yea he was. Both men were hot! He was just…pale and it made that treasure trail stand out. God…Why did Lance have to be clean and Shiro…Shiro…so perfect. This made Keith’s mind swirl.

“You coming!” Shiro called out looking at Keith.

“Not nervous, are you?” Lance asked not in a taunting matter but more curious.

“No.” Keith lied sliding down his pants feeling very vulnerable. Lance whistled, “woah Keith.” He smirked and swam under the water.

“Come in Keith.” Shiro smiled. He had to now! how could he not say no? Taking a breath, he got into the water. The water for how cold it was actually felt good on his aching body.

“Feels good hu?” Shiro smiled.

“Shockingly yes.” Keith gave a smile back as Lance pounced on Keith causing them to both go under.  
Keith’s first instinct was to push Lance off and swim back to shore but…he couldn’t and he wasn’t going to fight with that.

Coming back up for air Lance sang, “now we have to come up with a dare for you.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “really?”

“No, let’s not do that. It was an unfair game” Shiro smiled at Keith who wanted to go back under the water in a school-boy crush kind of way.

“Let’s just relax and enjoy this.” Shiro smiled and splashed some water onto Lance and swam under to get away.

“Oh, the splash contest is on!” Lance smiled and went under and pulled on Keith’s ankles causing Keith to fall into the water with a splash and most shockingly a laugh.

~~~

“What’s sex like?” Lance asked Shiro staring at the sky. “Is it as amazing as everyone says it is?”

Keith sat with his knees clutched to his chest as he looked at Shiro who was laying out under the sun tanning and still fully naked and exposed. Lance was laying down too – naked as well – his body glowed in the sunlight.

“Depends,” Shiro said keeping his eyes closed and voice cool. “Sometimes you want to be kinky, sometimes you want to be loving. Why? Don’t tell me, Lance the Ladies man has never had sex?” His black eyes turned to look at Lance.

Keith looked too. He knew Lance was still a virgin but, it still shocked him to think of Lance as one.

“Uh no. No, I’m still a virgin. I mean…wait! Do blowjobs count?”

Shiro laughed, “it’s in the title, oral sex. So yea it counts.”

Keith looked at Shiro and suddenly felt out of place for never being touched. “What’s it all like?” Keith’s voice was small.

“As I said, depends.” Shiro looked at Keith who nodded, “right.”

“Wait. Have you like never been touched?” Lance asked turning a curious eye. “That why you’re hugging onto your legs for dear life?”

Keith looked at Shiro who’s black eyes stared right at him. “No.” Keith looked down, “never.”

“Do you want it though?” Shiro asked, his voice seemed hushed and somehow close to Keith’s ears.

“I mean yeah. Maybe? I don’t know.” Keith shrugged as Shiro got up. Keith tried not to blush as the man walked towards him. Lance whistled, “you have a great package.”

Shiro’s eye twinkled as he smiled, “not bad yourself, cadet.”

Lance smirked, “kinky. Now" looking at Keith, Keith suddenly realized two sets of eyes were on him.

  
"Do you want it?" Shiro asked again looking right at Keith.   
  
"I uh..."  
  
"Answer me now." His voice was demanding and his voice! It was the same tone as before. Now Keith could put a word to it, "kinky".  
  
"Yes sir?" Keith questioned.  
  
"Yes or no. What is it?"  
  
Keith bit his lip, "yes" he said trying to sound more confident.   
  
Shrio bent down in front of Keith, legs spread open, Keith tried not to look at his cock which hung there oh so perfectly...he was the definition of a man, a handsome man.

  
"Spread your legs" Shiro said placing his hands on Keith's knees.  
  
Lance scooted over, "uh Shiro. You're actually going to blow him?"  
  
Shiro smirked, "actually you are."  
  
Lance blinked, "say again."

  
Shiro smiled and pulled Keith's knees apart, "I'll just get him started and comfortable" Keith’s heart pounded his ears flooded with the sounds of his heart. He could hear nothing as he watched Shiro give a small smile, "relax" he mouthed. Keith nodded and bit his lip, any harder he would probably make it bleed.

Shiro took a firm hand and Keith felt himself gasp bringing his hand to his mouth.

“You okay?” Shiro asked as Keith’s hearing came back.

“Oh, yea…just…”

“Feels good hu?” Shiro smiled. “Ready?”

“Yea.”

Shiro smiled and began to stroke Keith’s length with firm pumps. Keith studied the way his hand moved and it all seemed like the exact way he did himself. This just felt so much better.

“Shiro…” He breathed as he felt his cock become harder with each hard pump.

“I know babe.” Shiro smiled and looked at Lance, “since this one isn’t cut he’s more sensitive at the tip. Tease the foreskin with your tongue.”

Keith felt himself go completely red, this wasn’t real!

“Aah! So you like it when Adam does that to you?” Lance smirked looking at Shiro’s semi-hard uncut cock. When did Shiro start getting hard? Keith groaned in frustration for not noticing.

“Don’t ask about my sex” Shiro barked at Lance.

Lance gulped, “yes sir.”

Keith couldn’t take it as he saw Shiro take the pre-cum and used it to tease his throbbing cock head, “Shiro…” He gasped putting his head back and closing his eyes, “I can’t…”

“Yes, you can. Lance get over here.” Shiro ordered as Keith looked through heavy eyelids, oh god!

Lance smiled at Keith, “just like the kiss.”

Keith nodded, “yea.”

Lance brought his lips down onto Keith’s tip causing the man to moan.

“Oh, he likes it.” Shiro gave a wink at Keith who’s stomach did flips and his head spun. Adam and Shiro had hit a rough patch…but they’re still together! Keith knew he had to stop but…it felt too damn good. This was too unreal. This had to be a dream…right?

Lance took his time with Keith’s tip as Shiro instructed, making sure to get every shiver and moan from Keith as he could. Keith was too distracted to even see what Shiro was doing, but god…the images of Shiro pumping his hard cock into his own hands…making himself cum…Keith groaned as Shiro took hold of Lance’s hair and without warning pushed him down, “take it in.”

Keith felt his dick hit the back of Lance’s throat as Lance coughed but Shiro kept his head down,“thrust.” 

Keith looked into Lance’s eyes which, stared right back at him. They were big, his pupils dilated and they were full of lust.

He thrust his hips as his cock went deeper into Lance’s mouth and to the back of his throat. Lance gagged and whined but Shiro wasn’t having it as he smacked the back of Lance’s head, “take it you pussy.”

Keith smirked. That. Was. Hot.

Lance moaned over Keith’s cock which sent vibrations through Keith’s whole body which urged him on to thrust harder and as deep as he could get himself.

“Lance!! Shiro! I can’t!” Keith cried as tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he but down on his lip and did one final thrust as he released his load deep into Lance’s mouth.

“Fuck!” Keith cried, his vision became white. He let out a soft whine as he felt the cooler air touch his well-sucked cock.

“Open your eyes, don’t you want to see what you did to Lance?” Shiro’s cool voice asked as Keith opened his eyes to see cum drip from the corner of Lance’s mouth as he coughed but had a wicked smile plastered on his face, “so. When do we fuck?”


	6. Greedy (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good f**k is a good f**k.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be two parts! Enjoy part one!

Lance looked down the empty beer bottle, "I can't believe I finished this already! Shiro do we have more?" Lance looked over at Shiro, who smiled, "that was your third one. I don't think you can manage another one."

Lance groaned but smiled as he looked back up at the stars, "you know...today was a good day."

Keith looked at Shiro who's eye shone in the moonlight. It was a good day.

"So like, when can we fuck?" Lance asked breaking the silence, "I know you and Adam are a thing, but it could be just me and Keith."

Keith's stomach found itself in his throat. Lance was serious about fucking! Oh god...was he ready for this?

Shiro laughed, which made Keith feel a bit better. "Wow, you really want to fuck don't you?" Shiro looked at Lance who smiled, "hey it's only fair. Keith can't be the only one getting all the fun."

Keith shrugged, "I mean..." What did he mean? Did he want to? He thought hard, would it be the worst thing to get fucked? He looked at Cosmo in hopes the dog would magically start speaking and tell him what to do.

"Well..." Shiro looked at Keith, "if Keith doesn't want too, it could be just you and me." He looked at Lance, "to be honest it's been ages." Shiro looked back up at the stars and traced the constellations as he spoke, "I'm not really sure what Adam and I are going through but it's ugly. We thought that going on this camping trip would bring us closer together but to be honest." Shiro shook his head but smirked, "I don't feel guilty about what we did. I don't feel any guilt about the thought of having the three of us together. Adam is the furthest thing on my mind."

"Well, the always say, a good fuck is a good fuck." Lance smiled and got up, "so where's the most comfortable place to get this going?"

Keith looked around the campsite they set up. It wasn't the most comfortable thing by any means. "Well...the car?"

"Too tight." Shiro looked around too, "anyone up for a sore back?"

Lance smiled, "will it be worth it?"

"I hope so." Shiro looked at Keith, "where do you want to be in all this?"

Keith looked at Lance and remembered that he wanted to be in the middle of it, but god...the thought of having Shiro pound him was enough to get him hard.

"I'll take one for the team and be on the bottom."

Lance smiled, "get ready to be fucked by moi."  Keith nodded, "don't make me regret my decision."

"Never. Shiro you bring any you know, condoms or lube?"

Shiro shook his head, "no."

Lance smirked, "let the games begin."

Keith bit his lip, was this going to hurt? 

Shiro got up and kneeled down in front of Keith, "relax." He smiled, "I'll make sure that Lance doesn't hurt you."

Keith nodded swallowing hard, oh god they were going to fuck!

"Take your pants off," Shiro ordered as Keith slipped them off and felt the heat of the fire heavy on him. 

"Perfect." Shiro cooed and gestured Lance to come over, "I'll take care of you both at the beginning. Anytime you want me to stop let me know."

"Let's have like a safe word, like..." Lance thought, "lion! A group of lions are called a pride so you know, gay pride." Lance winked and slid down his pants.

Shiro laughed, "that works," he said before lowering himself and took Keith's soft cock into his mouth. Keith gasped and clenched his fists, this was going well already. Shiro took hold of Lance's cock and gave it hard pumps.

Keith was amazed how Shiro was so coordinated. He watched as Lance thrust into Shiro's hand, but Shiro's eyes were fixed right on Keith.

Keith looked at him and his heart melted, this was the sexiest sight ever.

After a few minutes, he took Lance's hard cock into his mouth and then had a firm grip on the base of Keith's cock.

Keith watched as Shiro became hard and it was even bigger than he remembered! It was thick and he could see the vein run up his length and to the tip which already dripped of pre-cum. Keith moaned and closed his eyes, this was a lot to take in. But he wasn't complaining.

"Spread your legs," Shiro ordered Keith which brought his attention back to Shiro. Keith whined as the heat that generated from the fire hit his cock. It felt so good.

Shiro stopped touching Lance and placed both hands on Keith's legs. Keith bit his lip, how could this made him feel so vulnerable? 

"Lance needs to get himself in you good. If you don't behave it's going to hurt." Shiro's eyes shined with power as Keith nodded and relaxed in Shiro's grip as his legs were forced to spread.

"Tell me when." 

Keith nodded and watched amazed at how flexible he was as Shiro brought them back. Shiro smiled, "hold them in position."

Keith nodded and became aware of how heavy his cock was, as it throbbed and laid heavy on his abdomen.

"What a beautiful sight. Don't you agree Lance? Aren't you glad I'm allowing you to fuck this?"

Lance looked down at Keith, his cock in his hands as he gave himself slow pumps, "Keith, your hole is going to be stretched raw when I'm don't with you."

Keith moaned and threw his head back down on the ground.

"Needy little slut aren't you?" Shiro smirked and without warning stuck his tongue into Keith's hole.

"Shiro!" He gasped, his grip loosened on his legs. "Don't you dare drop those legs! Lance hold his legs while I get this greedy little slut ready for you." Shiro barked and Lance came over and held Keith's legs.

Keith wanted to squirm as he felt Shiro's tongue prop and enter, how could this feel so good?

"Shiro...Lance!! Just fuck me!" Keith whined. When did he become so needy?

"Not yet." Lance smirked as Keith whined again.

"Stop being such a greedy slut." Shiro said coming up and bore his eyes into Keith, which left Keith's hole unattended as saliva dropped down.

"Now I'm going to stretch you open. Since we have no lube, you need to be vocal and use the safe word if anything feels off." 

Keith nodded and looked back at Lance. Lance looked down at Keith, "want me to kiss you?" He smirked and straddled Keith and bent over and kissed him hard.

Keith felt his teeth get hit by Lance's eager tongue. Keith smiled as Lance kept his legs in position, which allowed Shiro to continue to eat his ass out.

Without warning, Keith felt a finger enter and he gasped into Lance's mouth. Lance smiled and pulled back, "when I get in you it'll feel so much better." 

He looked up at the Cuban boy, his body was glowing with sweat and his nipples were perked. Keith brought his hands up without thinking and ran his hands over them.

Lance threw his head back, "oh yea! Tease them."

Keith pinched and twisted the nipples and hissed as Shiro's second finger entered.

"You okay?" Shiro asked. "Oh he's good," Lance smirked and put his hands on Keith's chest, "touch my cock and I'll tease your nipples."

Keith brought his hand to Lance's leaking cock and began to pump slow and using the pre-cum that was beaded at the tip as lube.

"Oh yea..." Lance smiled and rubbed Keith's nipples with the palm of his hands, "do you want me to pinch them hard like you did to me?" Lance's voice went deeper and kinky.

Keith smirked, "show me what you got."

Lance with hard fingers pinched his nipples hard as Keith gasped and bucked his hips. Shiro took a firm hand and pulled them back down as Lance laughed, "oh I can do more." He leaned over and practically shoved his ass into Shiro's face too as he licked slow up the nipple that was already teased and sore.

Lance bit down and pulled back. Keith watched as the pink nub stretch in Lance's teeth and snapped out.

Keith cried and felt Shiro stretching his asshole with now three fingers.

"Almost ready Shiro?" Lance asked sitting back up.

"Ready," Shiro smirked as Lance walked over and looked at Keith as Shiro lined his hips up with  Keith's eagerly awaiting hole.

"It's winking at me already," Lance smirked as Shiro took hold of Lance's cock and put the tip up to the winking hole and helped Lance insert.

Keith hissed and bit his lip. 

"Nice and slow," Shiro ordered and let go. Lance smiled at Keith, "do I feel good?"

Keith nodded, "Fuck yes..."

Shiro bent over and spat onto Lance's cock and spread the saliva on his length, "a little further in now."

Lance shoved himself in quick which took Keith and Shiro for surprised as Keith's cry echoed in the darkness. The burn felt so good. "Get it in Lance! Fuck just do it!" Keith whined and held onto his legs so Lance had more room to move.

"Do it," Shiro smirked as Lance shoved himself hard and deep into Keith. Both men were sweating and catching their breath. Lance leaned over and kissed Keith allowing him to adjust to the length that was inside him.

It was Lance's turn to moan as he felt Shiro spread his cheeks apart and eagerly ate his ass out.

Keith smiled at Lance, "feels good no?"

Lance smiled and kissed him again, "so good."


	7. Greedy (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What a day." Lance smiled and closed his eyes, "what a day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait! I had to write more!

Keith held his legs high and tried to keep Lance in position as Shiro fucked his ass with his tongue.

 "Shiro...will...will this work?" Lance threw his head back. Shiro stood up his cock was hard and the sight made Keith moaned.

 Shiro took Lance's legs and spread them around Keith's body, Lance practically in his lap. "Put ur legs up," Shiro said taking Keith's legs and lifting them up. 

"Can he put them on my shoulders?" Lance smiled looking down at Keith.

"Not when I'm fucking you. But for now yes" Shiro went back to Lance and shoved his ass up, Lance laying on Keith as they kissed, Lance moaning in his mouth hard as Shiro fucked his hole with his fingers.

"God, you're tighter than Keith" Shiro hissed as Lance tensed around Keith, "good" Lance cooed and moaned loud.

"Fuck my fingers" Shiro instructed as Lance began to move his hips in circular motion. Keith moaned as he felt Lance's cock move around in him. He was long and hard and felt so good.

"That's it" Shiro smirked as Lance slowly began to work the pace up. "Fuck! Shiro...oh god...fuck..." Lance chanted his forehead and body dripped with sweat. 

Keith's cock rubbed against Lance's abdomen. The friction made him moan along with Lance as Shiro smirked and spanked Lance on the ass, "look at you two greedy sluts."

Lance cried and shoved his ass all the way down Shiro's fingers his tip just resting at Keith's entrance.

"I'm ready." He sobbed. Shiro pushed Lance back into Keith which caused Keith's legs to fly up in position as Shiro lined himself up with Lance hovering over him and spreading his ass cheeks apart.

"Fuck! Oh fuck! Shit...son of a gun!" Lance whined and pushed far into Keith who gasped when he felt his prostate get a quick rub.

Shiro bent Lance over and took hold of his hips as he sank deeper. Lance looked at Keith. His eyes were clouded and drool started to form at the edge of his mouth. Sweat made him shine. Keith pulled Lance down and kissed him as he felt Shiro begin to thrust in Lance. Lance cried into Keith's mouth and bit down on his lip as Keith moaned.

Keith felt the friction from Lance's body on his cock as it leaked hard with pre-cum.

 "Oh god!" Lance snapped his head up and cried out, "my prostate! Shiro..." Lance moaned and fell into Keith enjoying the ride as Keith felt the movement of Shiro through Lance.

"Shiro...I'm gonna cum!" Lance shouted as Keith herd Shiro's balls slapping Lance with violence - which in return caused Lance's to slap against Keith.

"Good" Shiro held Lance up and kissed his neck while continue to fuck him. Keith watched as Lance fell limp in Shiro's grasp.

"Fuck!" Lance shouted and released his load into Keith. 

Keith felt his stomach get warm as Lance's seed painted Keith internally.

Lance moaned low and deep in Shiro's grasp.

"Eat his ass out." Shiro hissed in his ear and pulled out. Lance whined but did was he was told as he brought his lips to Keith's pucker and licked away the cum that slowly dripped down. Keith moaned putting his hands through Lance's hair and wrapped his legs around him, he was in heaven.

"You wanna fuck him while I suck his dick?" Lance smirked looking up, some cum was left on the side of his mouth

 Shiro smiled, "deal."

 Keith groaned as Shiro began to stretch him out again, "I'll pound your ass so good that you won't walk tomorrow." Shiro smiled as Lance got down and slid Keith's cock in his mouth.

 Shiro started slow and then snapped his hips and hit Keith's prostate with one thrust, causing him to buck his hips and cock further into Lance's mouth.

"Bingo" Shiro thrust hard into Keith, his balls now slapping him. Lance smirked as he chocked and pulled up, pre-cum connected Lance's mouth to his dick. He was going to cum hard.

"Shiro! Oh fuck!" He hissed as Lance took ahold of his cock and squeezed the base before giving violent jerks. Keith's eyes formed tears as he felt his stomach flip, "I'm going to cum!" He cried as a wash of heat spread through him causing him to jerk his hips and clamp down hard onto Shiro's thick cock.

"Fuck!" He cried his cum painting Lance all over his face.

Shiro moaned and quickened his pace, "fuck so tight.." he hissed as he rode Keith through the orgasm. Keith panted and looked at Shiro, "let us both suck your cock," he said through pants.

Shiro smirked and slowly pulled out. "Shit. Just as nice as yours Lance" Shiro said squeezing Keith's thigh and looking at the well-used hole.

Lance smiled and looked too, "that's a hell of a sight." He said before turning his attention to Shiros hard and dripping cock and sucked deep.

Keith got up and wrapped his lips around the length and used his tongue to tease the vein that was throbbing.

"Fuck," Shiro hissed. "Keith suck my balls," he ordered as Keith moved his lips and brought one of his sacks into his mouth and popped it out slowly and continued to suck them one at a time doing the same motion over.

 "Shit..." Shiro put his head back. His strong legs trembled and Keith admired the view and the weakness Lance and him brought to Shiro.

"I'm going to cum. I want to paint both of you." He breathed through his teeth.

Keith smiled and did the same to the other sack taking it in his mouth and popping back slowly.

"Shit Keith!" Shiro hissed and his legs getting weak. "Get your face by my cock head dammit!"

Keith looked at Lance and kissed him as both he and Lance stoked Shiro's length.

"Fuck." Shiro hissed as his cum washed over the two men who were still kissing.

Lance jerked Shiro hard through the orgasm until there was nothing left.

He smirked and licked Keith clean of any cum as Keith smiled and moaned gently before returning the favor.

Shiro smiled, "look at you two greedy sluts." 

Keith smiled and looked at Shiro, "thank you."

Shiro smiled and lay down next to Keith and looked up, "don't mention it."

Lance lay himself down on Keith's chest and looked up. It was silent all but the sounds of the three men catching their breath.

"What a day." Lance smiled closing his eyes, "what a day."


	8. Emotion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith doesn't regret what happened, but he doesn't know how to handle all the emotion side of thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this and I'm sticking to it!  
> Heads up! One more chapter before done! Also a special thank you for you all fellow readers and Klance lovers, a one-shot bonus chapter will be added!
> 
> xoxo Purple Bird

"You okay?"  
Keith looked at Lance and shrugged, his knees close to his chest, "yea I guess so."  
"Did I like get too heavy for you? I know I cling in my sleep." Lance smiled and sat up and looked at Keith, "you sure you're okay?"  
Keith shrugged and looked out into the darkness, "I..." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"If you don't want to talk...it's cool." Lance said looking up at the stars, "so..."  
Keith bit his lip, "is it bad I want Adam and Shiro to break up?"

Lance looked at Keith who still stared into the dark.  
"Why not? I don't think it's bad. I wanted many girls to break up with their boyfriends so they would be with me."  
"Did it ever work?" Keith looked at him, "did they ever break up with them?"

Lance thought, "no. But...Shiro...him and Adam I think are done."  
Keith looked at Shiro who was sound asleep, Cosmo was curled in a ball next to him.  
"It just fucking sucks," Keith whispered and bit his lip.  
Lance got up and sat beside Keith, "why?"

"He was always there for me...He never left my side. I guess a crush built up without me knowing and tonight..." He sighed and clutched tight to his knees, "tonight I was jealous."  
Lance looked at him, was Keith crying? "Keith..."  
"I wanted Shiro to fuck me first! I wanted to be the only one Shiro fucked...." Keith buried his face in his hands, what the hell was he saying?

"I'm sorry..." Lance looked at the ground, "I didn't know he meant that much to you...Why didn't you say something?"  
Keith sighed and looked up as a single tear shinned in the moonlight as it dripped down Keith's pale cheeks, "I don't know..."

Lance sat there in silence, "did you at least enjoy it?"  
Keith nodded, "I did..."  
"Just would've been better if I wasn't there right?"  
"Lance...no...don't think like that. It's just...it's weird. I know he isn't my boyfriend but it was just hard to see him do you...I wanted that."  
"But you got it in the end?" Lance said looking at Keith, "be honest...do you regret me fucking you? Do you regret me touching you? Do you regret touching me? Keith...do you regret kissing me?"

Keith shook his head as more tears slipped, "I don't know Lance...I don't know what to feel."  
"Name the first feeling that comes to your mind."  
Keith bit his lip and looked at Lance, Lance could see how much tears he cried since his eyes glistened in the moonlight as streaks stained his face.  
"What's wrong Keith?" Lance asked reaching out his hand and cupping the side of Keith's face.  
Keith nestled his face into Lance's palm and closed his eyes, "I love Shiro..." A small sob escaped his lips as tears started to pour onto Lance's hand.

Lance whipped the tears away before hugging Keith close as he sobbed into Lance's neck.

"Everything okay?" Shiro's voice rang as he sat up and looked at the two of them.  
Lance looked at Shiro, "are you and Adam going to break up?"  
Shiro thought but was disrupted by the sound of Cosmo's bark and the faint sound of their names being called.

Keith perked up and looked at Shiro and back down.  
"You hear that?" Lance said looking around, "they found us."  
Shiro kept his gaze on Keith who tried to avoid the man's look.  
"I'll go find them, give you two some time to talk." Lance stood up letting go of Keith, the coolness of the night surrounded Keith as soon as he left, which sent a shiver through his body.

Lance threw on some pants and grabbed Shiro's phone and turned on the flashlight, "over here!" He shouted and wandered away.

"Keith..." Shiro said coming up behind him and wrapping a sleeping back around his shoulders, "what's going on?"  
Keith stayed silent and bit his lip, "fuck you..." He whispered, "fuck you." He got up and threw on his pants and avoided Shiro's questioning gaze.  
"Keith please, talk to me. I want to know what's going on."  
"Fine!" Keith snapped and looked at Shiro, "I love you Shiro! I can't get that out of my head! I can't breath when I think of you and me! Shiro, I want you! With you fucking us it's just...it's not fair! You're with Adam! I feel dirty! I feel like a cheater...I know you guys are having issues but..." He shook his head, "you're happy with Adam and I know you two will figure this out. And I get it, you can make up your own mind on things...I just...I want you to be happy...also..." Keith bit his lip which quivered.

Shiro looked at him his eyes soft, "what?"

"Lance..." Keith looked down. Where the hell did this thought come from?


	9. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance looked at each other and then looked at Shiro who sat there smiling at the two of them and gave a small nod.
> 
> It made Keith's heart flutter to hold the secret that only the three of them new. And that was hot.  
> Keith smiled back at him, and he knew things would work out the way they were supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I had so much fun writing it! And as promised some Klance as a bonus chapter. If you guys want more *cough cough Sheith or Shklance* you know what to do!
> 
> xoxo Purple Bird

Shiro looked at Keith who just looked to the ground, "you better put on pants before they find us..." Keith whispered.

Shiro nodded but didn't move, "Keith...I'm sorry if this confused you in any way."

Keith shrugged, "I enjoyed it, hell it was amazing! But...Can't I like two guys at once? It's not fair is it?"

"Well..." Shiro thought but sighed, "Keith, I think you are one hell of a beautiful man. Stunning really. And I don't regret ever taking you under my wing. As you said, you want me to be happy and all I want for you is to be happy and find where you belong, with whomever that may be."

Keith looked at Shiro as a tear slipped, "why is this so hard? I know I hate Lance but the sex...it must be taking its effect because damn..." He sighed. Shiro gave a small chuckle, "well how's this, wait for a week. If you still like Lance go for it."

Keith looked up at Shiro, his black eyes shined and reflected the glow of the moon, "Adam and I need a long talk. But as I said, I don't regret this at all."

Keith smiled his tears now dry, "it was hot wasn't it?"

"So hot." Shio smiled as he got up and threw on some pants.

"Shiro." Keith said watching him dress, "why didn't you kiss us?"

Shiro turned to look at him, "and ruin the heat between the two of you?" He winked as Lance and the others emerged.

"There you guys...oh my! The car!" Romelle said in terror holding her hands to her face, "is anyone dead!" She gasped.

"No we are all here," Lance said looking at the two men and offered his hand to Keith. He pulled him up and looked around, "so you guys want to like join our campsite? Go swimming tomorrow?"

"Swimming?" Allura looked around, "where's the water?"

"Shiro found a body of water not too far from here," Lance smirked as memories of what happened replayed in his head.

"The beach is actually an hour away," Adam said adjusting his glasses that started to slip off his nose from the sweat, it looked like they were hiking for a while.

"An hour?" Both Keith and Lance said looking taken back. They were an hour away from the beach!

"Wait, hold on." Keith looked at everyone, "we were only an hour away from you guys."

"Well, an hour and twenty minutes." Pidge shrugged.

"But you guys are here now!" Hunk said giving a big group hug. Romelle, Allura, and Pidge all joined in.

"What about we do a midnight swim?" Lance laughed - he loved group hugs.

"Perfect!" Hunk smiled, "we can roast s'mores. I've come up with a brilliant concoction for them!"

"They are to die for!" Pidge enthused.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Allura said adjusting her bun, "let's go!"

~~~

"Takashi, you need to listen."

"Adam really? I've been listening, all you're doing is blaming me it's pretty obvious."

Keith strained to hear what was going on as he slowly came too from his sleep. He tried to keep his eyes closed, in fear of giving away his cover. He had fallen asleep as soon as Lance, Shiro, Romelle and him got into Adams car. Lance's shoulder for a skinny guy but it was actually much more comfortable than expected. 

"I'm just saying Takashi, it's a pretty selfish thing. You're not thinking of me, you're just doing what's the best for you." Adam's voice was harsh but silent. It took some effort to hear.

Shiro sighed, "is that how you really feel about my decision?"

"Yes," Adam stated. There was a long moment of silence following. Keith opened his eyes slightly to see Romelle asleep with headphones in her ears as her face was smooshed against the window.

Keith bit his lip, the silence was making his stomach feel sick...closing his eyes tight he snuggled harder into Lance taking in the scent of his sweat and dirt, trying to imagine everything was okay.

~~~

Lance stretched and looked at the waves, the moon hung low as the tide came high. "There's no sharks right?"

"Well, that's a great first thought." Keith yawned and looked around. Shiro and Adam unpacked the car taking out the coolers and a blanket. Hunk and Pidge were getting the food set up as Allura chased after Cosmo on the beach trying to get the leash on.

"Need help?" Lance said cracking his back and looking at Adam and Shiro. 

"Sure." Adam threw the blanket to Lance, "catch."

Lance caught it as it draped over him, "ooh! Keith...watch out I'm going to haunt you!"

Keith smirked and shoved him and ran off, "last one in the water has to do a gnarly dare!"

"Hey!" Lance threw off the blanket and tossed off his flip-flops and ran after Keith and into the water.

Lance tried to stop himself but he fell forward into the water and went under. Keith laughed hard as Lance came up spitting out water, "that's not funny!" He smiled and dunked Keith into the water.

When it was just Keith and Lance left in the water Keith smirked and swam a little further out before going under and taking off his underwear and threw them at Lance with a smirk.

Lance smiled and looked at the swim trunks in his hands and then took his off with a swift motion before swimming up to Keith and smiled, "well hello there."

Keith smiled, "I should really hate you, you know. Getting us stuck an hour away."

"An hour and twenty minutes."

Keith laughed and got close to Lance, "that so?"

Lance smiled, "yea." He brought his face close to Keith and kissed him

~~~

Keith clung to his knees as his body dripped as he dried off by the fire. Everyone but Adam and Shiro seemed to be having a good time. Keith looked at Shiro who just looked into the fire. Adam was cleaning his glasses for the twentieth time now, keeping his gaze far away from Shiro.

Keith's stomach dropped, "Adam."

Adam looked up, "yes?"

"Shiro loves you, you know."

Shiro looked at Keith than Adam. Adam kept his look on Keith, "what makes you say that?"

Keith bit his lip, wasn't he supposed to say, 'yea I know'?

"I love Shiro." Keith looked at Shiro, "and I don't regret feeling this way."

Everyone sat silent and watched.

Adam looked at Keith than finally at Shiro, "what's going on?"

"What's going on is," Keith took a deep breath and looked at Shiro and Lance, "I'm in love." He smiled and looked at Adam, "and I'm not afraid to say it."

Shiro smiled, "Keith."

Keith looked at him, "but...you and Adam need time to work whatever it is out. Give it a week then report back to me."

Shiro gave a small smile and looked at Adam who just sat there processing what was happening.

"Lance." Keith looked at him and smiled, "I don't hate you anymore."

Lance laughed, "well good. Because you know you're not so bad yourself."

Keith smiled, "I think I love you."

Lance smiled, "Hunk make s'mores for everyone! We need to celebrate because Keith and I are now a dating couple." He winked at Keith and got up and sat beside him and kissed him.

Keith pulled back and put his nose on his, "you're lips would've tasted better with chocolate on them."

"Of fuck you." Lance smiled, "you just need to wait. Hunk?"

"Coming up!" He smiled and handed the marshmallows to Pidge who started roasting them. 

Romelle got up and hugged them, "Allura and I thought you guys would bond!"

Keith and Lance looked at each other and then looked at Shiro who sat there smiling at the two of them and gave a small nod.

It made Keith's heart flutter to hold the secret that only the three of them new. And that was hot.

Keith smiled back at him, and he knew things would work out the way they were supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys soo much! I'm thankful for all the love and support, I write for you and I want to make sure you guys get a good read.
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> xoxo Purple Bird


	10. Bonus Klance (The Silent Game)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance try to keep silent but both fail miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinky Kinky!! :)

"Straddle me". Lance laughed as Keith stood above him looking utterly confused. "Like straddle and then we will get me in you"

"I still don't get why my idea won't work," Keith said blowing a hair out of his face.

"Fine shove your junk in my face and spread your ass cheeks and squat" Lance smirked, "you realize how ridiculous that sounds right? Like sit on me backward why do you have to face me?"

"Because," Keith said placing his junk in front ofLance'ss face and spread his ass, "I want to kiss you." He squatted down and Lance aligned his cock with Keith'slubedd hole, "okay move your hips forward just like a smidge"

Keith did awkwardly, "hurry up Lance"

"Okay, I got it."

Keith slid Lance's cock into him and moaned as he slid down bringing his head back.

"Wow you're so tight," Lance hissed through his teeth and gave a little shove to get his full length in.

Keith looked at Lance and smiled, "see this is sexy."

Lance smirked, "you have to keep quiet I don't want anyone waking up."

Keith smirked, "I'm up to the challenge."

Lance smirked, "no kissing me that won't count."

Keith smiled, "And no gag since we have literally nothing." Keith looked around the tent. It was just big enough for the two of them and Lance's clothes that filled the one corner of it.

"Not a thing."

Keith grinned and moved his hips, "come on why don't you moan for me? Don't I feel good around your cock?" Keith smirked with a lustful look.

"Nah. I mean god you're so tight around my cock. I want you to squeeze down on my thick cock as your ride."

Keith smirked and clenched around Lance's cock hard and without warning, Lance bit his lip.

"Come on let it out" Keith urged Lance on as he slowly moved on Lance's cock, as his own rubbed against Lance's toned abs.

Lance threw his head back, "your dick...god...it's so beautiful from this view I can't look at it."

"What a shame," Keith said before slamming down hard on Lance. Lance let out a small yelp but bit his hand to keep quiet.

"No hands!" Keith barked pulling it out. "Do I need to tie your hands up?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

"With what?" Lance smirked.

"I think I have the perfect thing." Keith got off Lance and crawled forward his ass shinned pink and lubed up. Lance felt his cock twitch as a drop of lube slowly made its way down Keith's hole.

"Here." Keith got up and went behind Lance , "there I'll tie your hands with some twine i found."

Lance smirked. "You think this is a game hu? Come on put the twine down I won't bit my hand again"

"Yeah kind of a game," Keith smirked, "we'll come up with a prize for the one who doesn't scream." He tossed the twine aside and looked at Lance

Lance thought, "I'll get back to you. Now get on my cock damn it, I want you to fuck me."

Keith turned around this time his back to Lance and slid down on Lance's leaking and throbbing member. Keith hissed through his teeth as he felt Lance's cock fill him up.

"Come on you can moan." Lance teased bitting Keiths neck. "Not a chance in hell." Keith hissed as he raised himself up and back down before he wildly rode Lance. He threw his head back and bit his lip trying to keep the moans from escaping. With every motion, Keith made sure he would clench hard onto Lance.

Lance's breath got heavy as he brought his face into Keith's neck and started to tease the mans pink and assertive nipples.

"Look at these beauties. I think they need to be played with." Lance said giving them a hard pinch.

"Ahh...Lance..." Keith kept his voice hush as the sensation made his hips buck. "Say it louder," Lance urged on as he with force squeezed the nubs and rubbed them raw.

"Lance..." Keith gave a small whine and stopped riding, "lay down." He panted trying to catch his breath.

Lance obeyed Keith as he got up and stood over him before aligning Lance's cock with his dripping lubed up hole and without warning slammed himself down onto Lance. Both of them let out a small moan before Keith started to ride Lance once again. His dick bobbed heavily on his abdomen and Lance felt himself getting harder as he watched it dance.

"God Keith." Lance panted as he tried to close his eyes. "Look at me." Keith barked as Lance opened them and looked at the man riding him.

"It's not fair if you keep your eyes closed." Keith leaned over and started abusing Lance's nipples, payback for what he did to him.

Lance purred, trying to keep the moans from escaping, he was about to cum.

Keith worked up a sweat and stopped to get himself at a better angle, Lance's cock was now with force hitting his prostate.

"Oh god." Lance hissed as he took ahold of Keith's swollen and ready to cum cock head and began to use the pre-cum to tease the tip.

Keith hissed and bucked his hips and began to ride faster trying to get Lance to let go. This was going to make him scream if he continued. But Lance wouldn't have it. He kept a tight hold onto Keith and that's when it hit the both of them.

Keith clenched hard onto Lance and dropped himself down.

"Fuck! Lance! Shit!" Keith cried out as white hot cum painted Lance.

"Keith!" Lance sobbed, "fuck!" He couldn't take it and released his load deep inside Keith.

Both men went silent after and looked at each other, both sweating and Lance had Keith's cum painted all over him.

"Guess we both lost hu." Lance laughed a bit and pulled Keith down on him. "Guess so." Keith laughed into Lance's neck.

Lance released himself from Keith's hole as he felt his cum drip out of Keith and onto him. He didn't mind. As long as Keith was in his arms, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! Please comment if you guys would like to see something happen later on! There's lots more to come  
> xoxo Purple Bird


End file.
